The teachings of a Genius
by quinn882
Summary: Maura is the new teacher in Janes school, Jane has a secret but will she be able to let Maura in. bad at summaries hope you like it probably rizzles
1. Chapter 1

The teachings of a genius

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Rizzoli and isles, no matter how much I would like to. I hope you like it.**

Walking into that classroom I couldn't help but feel distressed. I liked school. I loved learning, having my mind filled with countless facts and scientific knowledge. I did not love the social interaction, however I am kind of stuck, and I keep telling myself I want to do this. I want to share my knowledge. That's why I became a substitute teacher; well temporarily until I become a pathologist. I want to try everything; I eventually want to become chief medical examiner some day. That's my goal in life.

So as I sit there, fidgeting. I never fidget. I hear the bell ring and my first class roll in; they take seats I assume their original teacher had assigned to them. They are all sitting whispering to eachother I can only hear a few words here and there, but enough to make a definitive conclusion they were in fact talking about me. I start to feel my face start to heat up and I hope it is not noticeable through my makeup.

I clear my throat and say "Hello class, I am Dr Isles and will be substituting for Mrs Hart who as you know is off on maternity leave. So I want you to know I have two rules, do not speak when someone else is speaking and if you have any thoughts or questions raise your hand." I think I got that out without showing my nerves. Just then the door opens and a tall, raven haired student walks in wearing a pair of torn jeans and a red sox t-shirt that I notice that are becoming too small for the growing girl.

She does not look in my direction when she speaks "Sorry I'm late." She walks to the back of the class and sits down at a desk on her own not looking in any ones direction she just stares intently out the window.

I then instruct the class to take out their biology text books. "Start reading chapter 10 and I will ask questions in a few minutes to make sure your reading."

Just then the raven haired girl raises her hand and I nod at her "I forgot my text book." She states quietly as if embarrassed. Then the class as if in sync stare at her and start whispering. I can see her face start to turn red as she looks at the desk as if trying to hide. I glare at the rest of the class and they stop and get back to reading.

I then walk to the back of the class and sit down beside her "What's your name, sweetheart" she looks back I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes as the whispers "Jane...umm, Jane Rizzoli"

I look down at her and say "well, Jane you can use my text book just for today, you'll have to bring in your own tomorrow." With that I put a reassuring hand on her back and head to the desk at the top of class. Ten minutes later I start to ask the class some questions glancing over every so often, to Jane. Who tries to avoid my gaze as if in an attempt to avoid me asking her a question. I decide not to make the girl any more uncomfortable and leave her alone.

As the bell sounds to indicate the end of the class Jane wonders up to my desk to return the text book and as she approaches I speak and it seems to startle her "Can I speak with you for a moment, don't worry you're not in trouble." She nods "take a seat. I want to ask you something." Just then Jane swallowed hard.

**Please review if you like it, I will write more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's kind of short. **

I try to read her facial muscles; I have gotten pretty good at it. I put my hand on hers when I realise she is nervous and I ask her "Is everything alright, how come you were late this morning, sweetheart" I can see her shrink in her seat as if she was deflated and I try and reassure her by squeezing her hand.

She gives me a weak smile and she speaks a sound comes out just above a whisper "I'm..um..fine, and I guess I just lost track of time." Her raspy voice makes her harder to hear. I can tell she is lying but I don't push her.

I have a free period but I don't know if she does so I should let her get to her next class, though I don't want to something about this girl makes me want to know her, to protect her. She is half way through tenth grade so I am unaware of whether she is fifteen or sixteen. I want to ask her so many questions. I don't know why I've never wanted to know someone as much I want to know her.

I was so lost in thought I forgot she was sitting there, and I was just staring at her. I then realised my hand was still on hers but she didn't move hers, and tears were filling her eyes for the second time in my class. I was the next one to speak "do you have a class now."

She sniffed "no, I'm in study now." Then she looked away and wiped her eyes clear.

She was getting up and I didn't want her to go I wanted this girl to be okay before she left me so I asked "Do you want to hang out here and study." She looked back at me and nodded and then she took a seat at the front of the class, I noticed she had no books with her so got a notebook out of my bag it was new and blue with butterflies on the cover. I placed it in front of her and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I can't have you here not doing anything now, can I?" I winked at her, since when did I wink. She smiled back at me a unique smile a smile so radiant it would brighten up any day. So throughout the free period she was intently staring at the pages and writing with the pen I had given he and when I walked past, her hand flew over the words she was writing protecting them from my gaze as if her life depended on it. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Her head lowered.

The bell sounded and she ripped the pages she wrote on and put them in her pocket, then she walked up and went to hand the notebook back "It's yours ... to keep."

She opened the door and turned around "emm...thank you. For everything." After that she left and I didn't see her the rest of the day.

**Please review... I have a story line in mind but i'm open to suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Another chapter, I can't help it.**

**I don't own Rizzoli & isles. I want to, but I don't.**

**Please review**

That same day, I pull up at my big empty house, the house with more rooms then I need the house my parents have never visited, the house that makes how alone I am more visible. Except for bass, though he just does his own thing. I pour myself a glass of wine as I think of the girl, the one with the raven hair. In the class with her, there were other students, a few which were not as quiet and not as pleasant. I think of one boy Joseph Grant, the one that made a derogatory comment about me. A comment that at the time I let slide, which maybe I shouldn't have. I think no more about it as I head to bed.

The next day went pretty much the same, I taught they learned, I hope they learned and then the class I had been looking forward to, the class she was in. I worried about her, Jane. I don't know why but I want to know she's okay.

I went to get a cup of coffee before class started, it was about five minutes before class started and she was there, facing the back of the room. I walk over, then I realise she's wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She turns around, I never noticed yesterday but she is very thin and she has dark black circles under her eyes. My heart broke inside my chest.

The bell rang and we both jumped. As the class started I asked everyone to open their text books and then sheepishly, Jane put up her hand and said "I forgot it" and then I walked up to her and handed her mine.

When a voice came from the back of the room "teacher's pet, Miss Isles I wouldn't let her touch your book she'll make it smell just like she does." With that Janes head went down and tears hit the desk below her. With that I lost my temper. I shouted at the boy "First of all it is Dr Isles, and second of all get the hell out of my classroom and down to the principal's office."

He got up and headed for the door when he mumbled "Fucking teacher's pet," with that he slammed the door.

I speak again this time in a stern voice, "If anyone else has a problem feel free to join your friend. Now open your books and answer the questions." At the end of the class I asked Jane to stay behind. It was lunch time, so I didn't want to keep her long; she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Jane sat down where she did yesterday. You could see the blotches on her face she had been crying. "I'm sorry, but you will have to bring in your book tomorrow." I tried to be as nice as possible.

"I don't have one." I assumed she didn't want follow up questions, so I lifted my text book and handed it to her; she looked shocked I hoped the gesture would encourage her to open up.

"I want you to know, you can talk to me... about anything." With that I reassuringly place my hand on hers. "You better get to lunch, don't want you going hungry."

"If it's okay can I stay here for lunch," I look at her confused, she has seen my reaction. The next thing I know she's up and heading for the door. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I don't want to put you off you lunch." She says it sincerely like she was really worried about it.

I get up and grab her wrist she turns around hesitantly. "I wasn't worried about that," I lead her over to the seat beside my desk. "I am worried about you. Look why don't you sit and I'll go to the cafeteria and get us something to eat, then we could talk." I get up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I get to the cafeteria and I realise I don't know what she likes, what do I get her. I have settled on getting her a sandwich but what sandwich do I get so I just got four different ones, two bags of chips, and two sodas and a bottle of water. I must look kind of odd, which is evident through the looks I'm getting but this is for Jane and so I don't really care.

I enter my classroom, her eyes got wide when I entered and she seen all the food. It was like she hadn't seen food before, her mouth opens wide and then she speaks, "why are you doing this? I don't understand"

"I didn't know what you would like, so I got a variety for you to choose from and then what ever is left you can take with you" I offer her the tray to choose from and she hesitantly reaches for one, a bag of chips and one of the sodas. I watch as she eats, like she hasn't eaten in a while. When she's finished I see her eying another sandwich so I say, "take it if you like" that sentence. That one sentence was like the greatest gift in the world to her.

After that the bell sounded and she reluctantly left a bottle of water in one hand and a text book in the other, a smile on her face that same delightful smile she saw once before. I can't help but wonder what took that smile away. But I am going to find out.

**Another chapter coming soon. As long as you review... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Next chapter up...**

**I don't own Rizzoli & Isles**

**Please review**

I can't help but think about her, worry about her. Wonder if there is more I can do. I believe there is, there has to be something. I go over it and over it in my head, I have to think about this logically create a hypothesis, concrete evidence. I sift through our previous interactions, yet my mind is clouded by that smile the one I have only seen twice yet it is somehow engraved into my brain. Come on I am Maura Isles, a genius, I graduated years earlier then people my age and I was top of my class at BCU. I am a walking, talking library. I am... socially awkward, I am Maura the Bora.

Throughout the rest of the week, I try my best to understand her, I observe her. How she doesn't interact with any of her peers. I can understand that. I need to get some background information on her, so I will. I head to the teachers' lounge to do so. I silently enter and sit down, some teachers are sitting there chatting amongst eachother and then they notice I am there. So they turn to me introduce themselves.

"Hello, I am Vince Korsak, the geography teacher."

"Darren Crowe, I teach P.E."

"Susan McBride, maths teacher."

"Nice to meet you all, I am Dr Maura Isles. I am the biology substitute."

So we start chatting, with the odd sleazy comment coming from Mr Crowe, I can't help but think that man does not like children the way he speaks about in such a tone that coveys disgust. The other teachers seem to disagree with him which I find endearing, but none of them seem to call him on it.

I shake hands with them all, with that out of the way I start my experiment. "So any students I should watch out for."

Susan said, "Joey Grant is one to watch, he seems to have a problem with everyone."

"Yes, I believe I have already had a run in with the young man."

They laugh, then Crowe opens his mouth, "Yea you should watch that Jane Rizzoli one, she is trouble. She is never in my class, and she seems a little off, you know she doesn't have any friends, not one. He laughs after he makes this indecent comment. Nobody else does. Looks like ill be the one to call him on it.

I snap "You should know better than to make such cruel comments, you are an educator, and I hope you do not say such things to the students." With that I walk out. Come on Maura keep it together.

How do they not see it? This girl is struggling with something. Do they just chose to ignore it or are they just that oblivious to what's going on with her. I don't think I can do this, an experiment can't be emotional it has to be scientific. I can't get the information I need by asking people, who don't know her and it seems no one does so it looks like I'm onto step two quicker than I thought I would be. I was hoping to avoid it.

I whisper to myself "observation."

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time but here it is!**

**I don't own anything..**

**Chapter 5**

Observing Jane was obviously harder than I expected, in my class empty seat, in the hall no Jane at lunch no Jane. The worst thing for me was that it seemed like no one had noticed apart from me. I go to reception and ask the lady there I believe her name is Margaret to ring the Rizzoli's and as she hands me the receiver I suddenly got anxious what was I going to say to this woman. I was new and had no authority to ring parents as you could see by the look on the receptionists face. Just as I am about to put down the phone I hear…

"Hello"

"Hello is this Mrs Rizzoli. This is doctor Isles I am calling about your child." All the while I was trying not to sound nervous.

"What did Tommy do now?" anger evident.

"No this isn't about Tommy, it's about Jane" there was a long pause.

"OH…what did she do?"

"She didn't do anything, she's just a bit distant and I've noticed she hasn't been in to school in a while.

"Well you'll have to take that up with her." I hear the line go dead; okay well that's what I would call cause for concern. It's near the end of the day so I think I'm going to wait Monday because there's nothing that can be done right now.

I walk out to the car and it's lashing I have my umbrella out and I'm running to the car, so on the way home I decide I need some groceries then as the bag boy was packing them in my car while sheltering himself from the rain and from the corner of my eye I see her in the park on a swing head down and not even a coat and the rain is pouring down. I run over not caring about the rain. I crouch in front of her she looks at me that's when I see it…

A bruise running from her eye to her chin, "come on." She nods and follows me to my car we get in and I say "Do you want me to take you home." With that I could see her reaching for the handle then I blurt out "Okay how about this I'll take you to my house and we can sort things out from there with a nice cup of cocoa." I see a small hint of a smile form on her lips I'll take that as a yes.

**I'm going to start posting more often so please review!**


End file.
